


Galar in the Rain

by pkmntrashcan



Series: Bederia Week 2020 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bederia Week, Bederia Week 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Day 2 | Feelings of LoveBede thought he could never be loved, yet Gloria proved him wrong.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bederia Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642234
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Bederia Week 2020





	Galar in the Rain

The rain, unlike the emotions Bede feels, is common in Galar. It's gloomy and gray outside of the window, he can hear the soft pitter-patter on the roof, notice the kindling of the fireplace sparking, pick up on the soft sounds of breathing and turning pages.

And there’s something about essentially doing _nothing_ with Gloria--the very girl curled up in his lap--that made him realize how far they had come; how far _he_ has come, for love was once something Bede swore wasn’t in the cards for him.

* * *

Maybe it had to do with being abandoned at the orphanage, or maybe being shunned aside when Rose was his sponsor. Twice was enough to become commonplace, to realize that him being accepted, being _loved_ , was never going to come easy.

He honestly cast aside any hope.

It didn’t help that he too built up walls made out of snarky comments and a prickly attitude, but how could anyone expect him to be kind and open when the world had already been so cruel to him?

The orphanage was bland and vindictive; full of children who loved to poke and prod. He blamed them for the punches they received in their jaws.

With Rose approval was spare. He was a busy man with his goals all out of order. Did that matter to Bede, however? Not at all, as he worked to the brim to get a simple glance, a small nod, anything to show that he truly was good enough to be in the presence of the Chairman.

Luckily with Opal, Bede had gained a small taste of what familial bonds would be like. None of it was easy. A lot of push and pull, of understanding that needed to happen. It came with time.

But then there was Gloria.

Quiet in nature, but still a force to be reckoned with on and _off_ the battlefield.

And it’s that very force that slowly, but surely, made a path straight into his heart. He could blame her smile, her patience, her overbearing need to make sure he was okay. Or he could even blame the fact that they simply spent a lot of time together.

Whatever it was, Gloria was showing him there was something beyond familial love that he would never gain access to.

* * *

It was a comment he had heard far too often that year:

That Gloria treated him unlike anyone else.

That she gravitated towards him.

That she liked him.

But all his mind could do was question _why_ that would ever be a thing.

Because he was just Bede. Unloveable, hard to get to know Bede. And even as his heart finally caught up with what he supposed hers had been harboring for over a year--he couldn’t find it in himself to ever actually act upon the yearning.

Who was he to burden the Champion with his baggage? His difficulties? His unpolished edges?

Sure, he had grown and developed a lot; he was respected, showcased his charm, had learned to bite his tongue just a _smidge_ \--enough to not anger people.

But was that truly enough to allow Gloria in? To let her love what he considered damaged, unwanted goods?

His mind screamed no, and Gloria’s? Well, hers screamed yes, and louder.

Because after one too many nights of quiet walks around Wyndon, exploring Glimwood, or simply sitting in the locker room for many hours post unofficial matches-- Gloria had marched to the front of Opal’s cottage in the middle of a thunderstorm.

The wind rustled the trees violently, rain seeping through the leaves to drench her through her cardigan. He nearly questioned her sanity and her lack of an umbrella as he realized that contraption in her hand was very much a _broken_ one. Yet as she was shaking under the awning, she was looking up at him with such determination it made him feel like he was crashing finals all over again.

A little rain wasn't going to bother her.

And as her cheeks heated and her hair stuck to her face in a disorganized array--she admitted what she had come to tell him in a voice louder for what her usual decibel range was.

“I love you,” she speaks over the sound of water, “I have for a while,” she adds, seemingly growing more nervous as her hands work to wring at the hem of her ruined sweater.

But he’s stunned. Silent. Violets blown wide as Gloria begins to chew at her bottom lip and her eyes downcast. He’s seen that face before, truthfully all of Galar has seen it. 

The one she shows every time she’s reluctant about speaking up. Worried. Scared.

It wasn’t a face she made with him anymore after all this time.

He didn’t want it coming back.

He liked their comfort.

Their trust.

_These feelings he couldn’t shake off no matter how hard he tried to convince himself they were for naught._

“Okay,” he sees her take a step back, back into the rain, back into the silence she had resigned her feelings to for all this time. “That’s it bye.”

But he’s stepping out just as fast, hand firmly grabbing onto her wrist.

“Why?” stumbling off his lips as Gloria's head whips to face him. He could've asked anything else. Could've said anything else.

But he needed to know.

And for once Bede brushed off his need about upkeeping appearances. He could feel his shirt getting ruined, could notice the curls on his head dropping, heart pounding in his chest nearly painful. And the only heat in the cold rain he could focus on was between their still connected hands--a touch Gloria didn’t pry away from.

But then she’s giggling in tandem with the sounds of the rain. Laughing at his evident shock? At how he looked? At how he could dare question her? When a soft smile touches her wet skin--

"How could I _not_?"

A pair of warm hands on his cheeks pull him out of his thoughts. Hazel eyes are staring at him with the utmost concern as her body had shifted from laying on him to now sitting, to not only hold this position better but to keep herself close. 

“Are you okay, Bedey? You got all spacey.” 

He finds himself blinking, slowly registering what was happening before he chuckles lowly, hands gently moving over hers as he takes in how much she has changed since then.

Her hair had gotten longer, and she had grown more confident, but her kind, patient gaze always remained the same.

“Just reminiscing.”

Her lips part, curiosity always Gloria's main downfall, as if she's ready to question him when he leans forward just enough to kiss her forehead tenderly before he's pulling her into his chest in one smooth, swift motion.

He can feel her squirm her arms to wrap around him, nuzzling into his body heat as their books clamor to the ground.

And it’s from there he can hear her mumble “I love you, Bedey.”

A notion he believed wholeheartedly now as he whispers “I love you too, Gloria.”

**Author's Note:**

> AM I NARROWLY MAKING IT ON TIME? YES.
> 
> 11:50 PM WOO
> 
> okay jk I edited it at like 12:20 to make it at least 1K lOL
> 
> * * *
> 
> Want to yell at me about bederia?
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/pkmntrashcan)  
>    
> [Bederia Tumblr](http://bede-x-gloria.tumblr.com)


End file.
